Cigarette filling devices of the above type are known in many forms. Attempts have heretofore been made to trigger or actuate as many functions of such a device as possible by means of a single element; difficulties arise, however, particularly in cases, where the clamping device is actuated either directly or indirectly by the cover, because various tolerances and other indefinite factors have a cumulative effect.
It has already been proposed that a division of the actuation functions be made. Despite this devision, there remains a need for simplifying the actuation and increasing the functional reliability of the device.